Aspennose's Choice
by Suki-Alanna
Summary: Aspennose, a warrior in Thunderclan, is given the choice to help a loner named Necat to save her apprentice's life.
1. Starting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**AN: I know that Like everyone does these, but I do need some cats for a story, so please submit. There are some already standing characters that will be listed below.**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Froststar-White tom with blue eyes.**

**Apprentice: Open**

**Deputy: Aspennose-Grayish blue she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Apprentice: Beechpaw**

**Medicine cat: open**

**Medicine cat apprentice: open**

**Warriors**

**7-12**

**11 left**

**Bellsong-A light yellow she-cat**

**OPEN**

**Apprentices**

**4-6 (5 left)**

**Beechpaw- A brown tabby tom, amber eyes.**

**OPEN**

**Queens **

**3-4**

**OPEN**

**Kits-**

**No more than 4 per queen.**

**Elders**

**3-5**

**OPEN**

**ShadowClan, Riverclan and Windclan**

**Leader-OPEN**

**Deputy-OPEN**

**Medicine cat- OPEN**

**Medicine cat apprentice-OPEN**

**You get the point.**

**So, please submit characters. The story will be have Aspennose and a few others, depending, featured as the main characters. The form is:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Rank:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Mate/Family:**

**Other:**

**Example-**

**Name: Aspennose**

**Gender: Female**

**Rank: Deputy**

**Appearance: A small grayish-blue she-cat with piercing blue eyes.**

**Personality: She is reckless, but she would never put the clan in danger. She is somewhat reserved, but opens up once you know her.**

**Mate/Family: None.**

**Other: She has feared love of any kind, other than the love she has for her clan as a whole, since her mother died, fearing that whoever she gets close to will leave her.**

**Aspennose, a tragedy**

**Aspenkit shook her head slightly, "Where did she go?"**

"**She went to Starclan little one," Morningglory settled herself next to the small kit.**

"**Can I go too?" Aspenkit asked.**

"**I'm sorry little one," Morningglory said, but you'll see her again soon. I promise."**

"**Aspenpaw, you fought bravely in the battle today, and I may now partake in my favorite thing: the naming of new warriors. **I, Froststar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Aspenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"**I ****do," Aspenpaw was never more sure in her life.**

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Aspenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Aspennose. StarClan honors your courage and wisdom, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Froststar spoke. Froststar laid his head on Aspennose's shoulder and she liked his shoulder respectfully.

"**What about my apprentice?" Lizardheart, the Deputy stormed up, "He fought bravely too. He should become a warrior too. You're showing favoritism towards your own apprentice!"**

"**Lizardheart," Froststar said calmingly, "Aspennose has trained for twice as long as your apprentice. Snailpaw must work for a longer amount of time before he can become an apprentice."**

"**Bellkit, fromthis day on until you become a warrior you will be known as Bellpaw. Aspennose, I know that you are a courageous and wise warrior. You will mentor Bellpaw."**

**I am sorry to say that Lizardheart is no longer living," Froststar sounded weary. "I say these words before her body, so that she may here and approve of my choice." His voice was clear. Though she probably won't," he muttered under his breath. "Aspennose will be the new deputy of Thunderclan."**

**There was a shocked silence then Bellpaw began to cheer her mentor. Slowly other cats joined in as well.**

**I'm going to spare you Bellsong's warrior ceremony and Beechpaw's apprentice ceremony. This takes place before the books. You may notice that Aspennose's description is a lot like a certain leader in the books…Please people, just create some characters. I mean, there are three chances to be a leader.**


	2. Current Standings

Current Standings

Thunderclan

Leader: Froststar-White tom with blue eyes

Apprentice-Blazingpaw

Deputy: Aspennose-small grayish-blue she-cat with haunted/ing blue eyes.

Apprentice: Beechpaw

Medicine Cat: Open

Medicine Cat Apprentice

Warriors

Bellsong-Light yellow she-cat

Apprentice-Fernpaw

Apprentices

Blazingpaw-brown she-cat with blazing orange eyes

Beechpaw-Brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Fernpaw-white she-cat with bits of grey, bright green eyes.

Queens

OPEN

Kits

OPEN

(Need Queens first)

Elders

OPEN


End file.
